parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 20: Heroes (George Carlin).
Here is part twenty of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast *Montana as Gordon *Pufle and Scott as Bill and Ben *Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt *Toyland Express as Edward *Coaches *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *and more Transcript *Narrator: One morning, Pufle and Scott were busy at the quarry, pushing and pulling cars filled with clay into their proper places. (Pufle and Scott are shunting cars filled with clay in their proper places) The twins are cheeky and love playing tricks. But they we're growing restless. *Scott: Listen, Pufle. *Narrator: Said Scott. *Scott: Can you hear something? *Pufle: What sort of something? *Narrator: Asked Pufle. *Scott: Something different. *Narrator: Replied Scott. *Pufle: I can't hear anything different. *Narrator: Said Pufle. *Scott: Exactly. *Narrator: Huffed Scott. *Scott: Everything is the same. Sounds the same, looks the same. What we need is a surprise. *Pufle: Surprise what? *Narrator: Asked Pufle. Before Scott could answer, the quarry master arrived. *Quarry Master: I have just received a message from Emelius Browne. He wants you to go to the station at the harbour. (Pufle and Scott steam away) *Pufle: I wonder what we've done this time. *Narrator: Said Pufle anxiously. *Scott: It must be you. *Narrator: Replied Scott. *Pufle: Why me? *Narrator: Exclaimed Pufle. *Pufle: I've not done anything. *Emelius Browne: Toyland Express is taking the children on a special trip today. I want you to go to the station and look after cars there. *Scott: We'll do our best, sir. *Narrator: Said the twins. Montana spoke severely to them. *Montana: You must behave here. You're on the Main Line now. *Scott: Actually, Montana. *Narator: Giggled Scott. *Scott: When we saw you, we thought this was the scrapyard. *Narrator: Montana was cross. *Montana: Just make sure that my coaches are ready for my evening train. *Narrator: And he fumed away. (Montana steams away) The twins laughed and set to work. (Pufle and Scott) *Pufle and Scott: This was easy. (Pufle and Scott shunt some cars) *Narrator: They said to each other. *Pufle and Scott: We know all about cars. *Narrator: But I'm afraid they didn't. (Pufle and Scott bump some cars) *Freight Cars: No need for that. *Narrator: Shouted the cars as the twins pushed them into place. *Freight Cars: We'll show you around, we want to help. *Pufle and Scott: Thank you very much. *Narrator: Said Pufle and Scott. The cars giggled and began their tricks. Evening came. The yard was in a dreadful muddle. The twins had left the cars tell them where to put things. Montana and the passengers waited impatiently outside the station while Pufle and Scott tried to sort things out. (as Pufle and Scott sort things out, they shunt Montana's green and yellow Express coach, red and yellow Express coach, and red and white Express coach into place, as Montana couples up and leaves) But by the time Montana was able to leave, it was very late indeed. Next day the twins were working at the quarry again. (Pufle and Scott are back at the quarry, taking cars of stone) *Pufle: That's a strange noise. *Narrator: Gasped Pufle. *Pufle: I never heard a noise like that before. *Pufle's Driver: I have. *Narrator: Whispered his driver nervously. *Pufle's Driver: It sounds like a rock slide to me. *(We hear a loud siren) *Narrator: Then came the alarm. *Quarry Master: Danger! Clear the quarry! *Narrator: Shouted the quarry master. Workmen scrambled into the cars. *Pufle and Scott: Thank goodness we're here. *Narrator: Said the twins. They were just puffing out of the quarry when... (Pufle and Scott flee the quarry) *Quarry Master: Help! Wait for me! *Narrator: A workman had been left behind. Ben waited as the man climbed quickly aboard. The twins left the quarry just in time. (Pufle and Scott escape with every workmen on board) *(The avalanche buries the entire quarry completely) *Narrator: Everyone was safe, but rubble lay all around. *Pufle: Oh dear. *Narrator: Said Pufle. *Pufle: This wasn't our fault. I hope Emelius Browne will understand. *Narrator: And indeed, he did. Next day, he arrived with Toyland Express. (Toyland Express arrives with his blue coach, yellow coach, and red caboose) *Emelius Browne: Pufle and Scott, you still had a lot to learn about cars, don't you? But you acted quickly and bravely an emergency. So 3 cheers for Pufle and Scott our heroes. Hip hip, hooray, hooray, hooray! *Pufle: Oh, thank you, Sir. *Narrator: Said Pufle. *Pufle: Being called heroes, well, it's, it's... *Scott: It's a really nice surprise. *Narrator: Laughed Scott. Category:Julian Bernardino